


The Perfect Medicine

by DistantSenpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantSenpai/pseuds/DistantSenpai
Summary: Honoka's sick at home, so Umi pays her a visit to check on her. But is that all Umi wants to do?
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	The Perfect Medicine

A series of knocks sounded throughout the room, and as Honoka glanced over toward the source of the sound, the sliding door opened.

Umi peeked her head through the doorway, then let out a relieved sigh when she saw that Honoka was awake.

“Ah, Umi-chan!” Honoka said energetically as Umi stepped inside.

Umi showed a small smile, then sat on her knees beside the bed as she set a plastic bag down next to her.

“How are you feeling?” she asked quietly.

“I’m still sick, but Mom just brought home some medicine, so I’ll be good soon!” Honoka claimed confidently, and at the mention of medicine, Umi’s expression turned to a blank one.

“…medicine, I see…” Umi trailed off, her eyes glancing down to the bag next to her, then back to Honoka.

“Where is…this medicine?” Umi asked awkwardly, and Honoka gave her an odd look, but chose to not comment on it.

“Umm…right there, on the desk,” Honoka nodded toward it, and Umi’s gaze followed.

Honoka watched curiously as Umi quickly scooted over toward the desk, then picked up a bottle and examined it.

“Is…is something wrong, Umi-chan…?” Honoka asked nervously, not used to seeing Umi act this way.

“Honoka, these…”

Honoka subconsciously gulped due to nervousness, then began to wonder if her sweating was from the fever or the potentially dangerous situation in front of her.

“These…are expired.”

Honoka tilted her head in confusion as she stared at Umi.

“Expired? But Mom bought them-“

“You haven’t taken any yet, have you?!” Umi cut her off as she quickly moved back toward her.

The tone of Umi’s voice made Honoka instinctively sit up straight.

“W-Well, not yet, but-“

“Great! Then you can-“

Umi stopped herself, the random assertive attitude quickly disappearing as her real motive became apparent.

“…you can use mine,” she suggested with a blush, then held out the plastic bag toward Honoka.

Honoka smiled a little. She still wasn’t entirely sure what just happened, but she could tell Umi was trying to be helpful.

“Thank you, Umi-chan,” Honoka accepted the bag as Umi simply nodded, her blush becoming deeper.

…

…

After Honoka had taken the medicine, Umi suggested that she should sleep. At that, Honoka looked at her curiously.

“Huh? What are you going to do then?” Honoka asked simply.

“What do you mean?”

“You came all the way here! Are you really going to leave right away?” Honoka asked, a hint of guilt in her voice, but Umi just sighed with a smile.

“It’s not a problem. I just wanted to check on you is all.”

“But…”

Umi felt a bit torn after hearing the sad tone in Honoka’s voice. She only wanted to drop the medicine off, but after hearing that…

Leaving right away wasn’t going to happen.

Umi sat back down beside the bed, then laid a hand on top of Honoka’s.

“I’ll stay here until you fall asleep, okay?” Umi relented, and Honoka smiled brightly.

“Okay!”

…

…

The two talked for a bit longer, but Honoka eventually did as she was told and fell asleep. Umi stood up to leave, but then looked down at Honoka as a blush formed on her face.

_‘What am I thinking…’_ she thought to herself, then tried to shake the desire out of her head, but it refused to go away.

Well…just a bit couldn’t hurt…

Against her mind telling her that it was insane, Umi gently and quietly slipped into the bed, now lying beside Honoka.

_‘Good. She didn’t wake up. She was a pretty heavy sleeper after all.’_

Umi stared at Honoka’s sleeping face. Feelings that she wouldn’t say out loud rose up from her heart again, and she softly touched Honoka’s cheek.

She’d tell her one day. And then they’d-

Before Umi could finish her thought though, Honoka frowned a bit, and Umi’s eyes widened.

“H-Honoka! It’s not-!” she quickly tried to explain, but then gasped in surprise as she was suddenly hugged tightly.

“Umi-chan…” Honoka murmured with an expression of bliss.

Umi was frozen in shock, but then managed to let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Honoka was still sleeping.

Umi’s blush deepened as she was trapped in Honoka’s hold. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get out. But more importantly…

…why did Honoka say her name?

…

…

Umi never managed to escape from the hug, and was instead forced to listen to Honoka’s mumbling. Some of it was incoherent, but in most cases…

The things she said had made Umi’s heart flutter.

Honoka’s eyes slowly opened, and when she saw Umi in bed next to her, she was stunned for a short moment. But then she smiled.

“Oh, hi Umi-chan…” Honoka whispered happily, and Umi’s eyes widened again.

“I-I can explain! It was-“ Umi began her defense upon realizing Honoka was awake now, but was immediately silenced by Honoka’s lips meeting hers.

…

What?

Umi was shocked, her face heating up more than ever, and she was ready to scream from embarrassment.

Why was Honoka kissing her?! She had thought of kissing Honoka, maybe more times than she’d like to admit, but she never imagined it would be like this.

Umi pulled away a short distance, immediately stammering now that she wasn’t silenced.

“H-H-H-Honoka?! W-What are you-!”

Though Umi wished to get a sentence in, Honoka wouldn’t allow it as she kissed Umi again. Honoka slowly switched positions, now on top of Umi as she moved her tongue into the kiss.

Umi let out a surprised, quiet moan, but then eventually gave in to Honoka.

…

…

“I’m sorry, Umi-chan!”

Honoka immediately bowed, her forehead on the ground as she sat in front of Umi, who had her arms crossed with a faint blush.

“Seriously, what were you thinking?” Umi complained, the scene from earlier still very visible in her thoughts.

After their kiss, Honoka had realized that she wasn’t dreaming, and immediately apologized to Umi in a panic.

Umi had regained her senses and began scolding Honoka. Thankfully though, she didn’t have to explain why she was in the bed in the first place, as it seemed that fact slipped Honoka’s mind.

“I’m sorry…” Honoka apologized once more, and Umi looked at her with worry.

Then, she averted her gaze and gently scratched her cheek.

“Well…I didn’t particularly mind it, so…” Umi admitted quietly, and before she could finish her sentence, Honoka immediately stood up, excitement in her eyes.

“So we can do it again?!”

“W-Wait, what?!” Umi quickly stepped back, but it was no use as Honoka leaped toward her with arms wide open.

“Yay!!! I love you, Umi-chan!” Honoka confessed happily, then kissed her again as the two of them fell on the bed.

* * *

“…seriously?”

Nico’s judging gaze made Umi feel embarrassed at her actions, and she didn’t have any valid retort, so she simply apologized.

“…sorry. It must’ve happened while I was treating Honoka,” Umi said with a blush.

The rest of μ's were gathered around Umi’s bed, who was now the only sick member in the group. They thought they’d be able to resume practice after Honoka recovered, but it was now apparent that it’d be a few more days at the least.

“I’ll take care of you, Umi-chan!” Honoka offered energetically, but Eli grabbed her shirt collar from behind, softly pulling her back.

“No. You’ll just get sick again,” Eli said with a sigh, and Honoka pouted, earning a quiet giggle from Umi.

Umi wasn’t happy about having Honoka’s illness transferred to her. But she did gain something else from the visit. Something that she was glad to receive.

A girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to a short HonoUmi fluff because I've had the idea for a bit and I really love the pairing. It's my second favorite Honoka pairing behind TsubaHono, and I think they can be absolutely adorable together. Something about Umi's caring nature, along with being strict yet kind and easily embarrassed makes her really compatible with Honoka in my eyes. Anyway...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
